Cristina, Yolanda, and Catherine go to HCCHS
by Cavivafan98
Summary: Have you guys ever wondered what it would be like if the characters you made up (the daughters of your favourite couple for your fav show, in this case its the Caviva girls.) Yeah you guys herd me right, Chris and Aviva's FanFic kids are coming to my school (not literally) lol
1. Chapter 1 grade 9 We meet Catherine

**Hey guys, it's me Cavivafan98 here with my first ever Crossover. Here's what it would've been like if Cristina, Yolanda, and Catherine Kratt – Corcovado would've went to my high school. My friends and I are in this one.**

CHAPTER ONE

Third person POV

Two years after Zach died everything went normal, except for the fact that Donita and Gourmand were still staining. The Tortuga had changed locations meaning that the team now lived in Ontario Canada, Catherine was starting grade 9 at Holy Cross Catholic High School, Yolanda was in Grade 10 there, and Cristina was in grade 11 there.

Catherine's POV

It was 7:00am when I was all ready for my first day of High school, I was wearing: a pair of Navy - blue pants (with the HC on the right side), a white short sleeve golf shirt, and black

Me: I'm so exited, I can't wait. What's high school like mom?

**My mom (Aviva): Hija, all I can tell you is that It's so much fun. Don't you think Chris?**

**my dad (Chris): (walks in the dining room) Oh yeah Cathy, those were the best years of my life. Just as long as you participate in everything.**

Me: (eating my food) Gracias mama, thank you daddy. I love you guys.

**Uncle Martin: (walks in) hey Cathy, school isn't that much fun without friends and things like that.**

**Daddy: C'mon bro, don't get her to overwhelmed, you know it's her first day of school. **

**Uncle Martin: A C'mon Chris, since when are you so over protective.**

**Daddy: Since Aviva and I had these girls... Hey don't you know what its like to have kids ?**

**Uncle Martin: (looks at aunty Laura, and my primitas) yeah, but I'm NOT THAT OVER PROTECTIVE!**

Me : Umm guys, I'm going to be #late

as soon as we herd that it was late we went to the school, and I said my "Good byes and I went in with my siblings and cousins.

My POV

I had just finished putting my stuff in my locker (1081), and I was going to the Cafeteria when suddenly I bumped into someone, and all her books scattered on the floor.

Me: Oops I'm so sorry, d'you want me to #help you?

**The girl : Ok thank you, and it's ok **

So I helped her pick up her books, and we even started talking

Me : hey, what's your name anyways?

**The girl : My name? My name is Catherine Kratt - Corcovado. What's yours ?**

Me : (wide eyed) I'm Nat, wait are you from the WK team ?

**Catherine : Yes, my family's the one that travels all over the world savi'n animals. It's original members are : my dad (Chris Kratt), my mom (Aviva Corcovado), my uncle (Martin Kratt), Koki, and Jimmy Z. Then my Aunty came onboard (she's married to my uncle in real life too, their actual kids (my cousins Gavin and Roman)are in the show). I've also got two FanFic cousins (Amy and Valery). My parents got married in the fan fiction world (the world we're in now) then we came (Cris, Yolanda, and I) came around. I also have a sort of half brother (Adam, my dad's kid in real life).**

Me : (walking to class) Wow, amazing I've seen your dad and your uncle since I was about a year old, what classes do you have, Catherine ?

**Catherine : (check's her time table) Learning strat, Science, Gym, and English **

Me : me too...

**Catherine : cool. We have the same classes. Want to walk to class together ?**

Me : you're funny lol, what do you think we're #doing lol

** Catherine : HAHAHAHAHHHHAA lol, nice #seance of humour **

Me : thank's

**Catherine : no #prob **

When we got to class which was in room 107, and our teacher was **Ms. Galucci, **and we satdown she thought us about the right brain/left brain stuff, the seven smarts, and then we had these quizzes. In between we made friends with **Julia B (a girl with brown hair witch she usually kept it in a bun, and and sort of hazel eyes (based on my actual friend) and Christina (she goes to core with us). **When class was done we went up to science which was in room 202, and our teacher was **Mrs. Pizzardi (my fav teacher).**I met up with my friend **MelPel (a girl with short brown hair, white skin and sometimes wears glasses, my BFF since grade 6)**, and we sort of made friends with **Christian (he goes to core core with us too, and he's sort of based** on** my friend), and another Melissa I met (a girl that has brown hair and brown eyes with glasses just like me. Based on my friend ). There were other kids in the class but I'm not going to get into them. **But this guy that used to bug me since #grade 7 (total snake)... Not going to get into him until much later chaps. So anyways I introduced my friend **MelPel **to Catherine in the first 15 minutes of class.

Catherine's POV

**Nat : Hey Mel, what's up ?**

**Melisa : (gives her a friendly hug) hey Nathalie, nothing much how about you ?**

**Nat : nothing much, hey I want you to meat my friend Catherine Kratt - Corcovado **

**Melisa : (looks at me) hey Catherine, nice to meet ya **

Me: Nice to meet ya too Mel, you guys can call me Cathy if you want

**Nat : heyyyyy, how come ya didn't me that before... I would've #called Cathy from the moment we knocked heads LOL**

**Melisa : wait a minute, you girls bumped into eachother ? Nat you didn't tell me that **

**_Me and Nat : oops we forgot LOL, yeah we bumped into eachother on the way to homeroom _**

Mrs. Pizzardi moved me and **Nat** up to the front, she moved **Melisa P** to the back, she moved **Melisa C** to the desk across from us, **Julia B** got moved to the desk that was diagonally from us, and **Christian F** got moved behind Nat. Then she passed around the course info sheet, and she read all the tings we were going to lern about (among those things were the two fields that made my dad & uncle who they are today. They're Biology and ecology (**true fact).**

my POV

At the end of class it was time for Gym, my other best friend **Alexia **was there, and that's when we met** Sara Alonzi (a girl who has hair colour a shade lighter than ours and wavy, white skin, brown eyes with glasses. Based on one of my best friends), Emenay (a girl with dark brown puffy hair, tan skin (always in a ponytail). baced on one of my friend) Allissandra aka Ally, and Celine.**

Lunch time came and I went to buy lunch when Adam took my lunch money away, then I to sit at the table in the corner of the caf and just sat there. Cathy ended up finding me and invited me over her house (who knew the KRATT bros lived close to me in Fanfic).

In English class Adam started bullying Catherine, and **Vince (**this dude we met that's part of the group I like to call "The Core Group") and I had to help her with pick up her books (I actually left a book on the floor. Just to see what would #happen and they actually #hooked up and then Vince actually asked Cathy out actually Cathy invited him, Jason, Ju B, and the rest of our little group over to her house lol). And that's how **VinceAtherine** started. There are some hints on **AnthoNathalie** (not as much as there are for **AnthoNessa**) too but we just friends. **Anthony and Vanessa** are **both my friends** though.**  
**

so that is what happened on the first day of school and as the days went by Adam was bugging Mel C, Cathy, and I. Luckily I stuck up for my friend Melissa in science and Vince stuck up for Cathy In English


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me Cavivafan98 here with my first ever Crossover. Here's what it would've been like if Cristina, Yolanda, and Catherine Kratt – Corcovado would've went to my high school. My friends and I are in this one.**

CHAPTER ONE

Third person POV

Two years after Zach died everything went normal, except for the fact that Donita and Gourmand were still staining. The Tortuga had changed locations meaning that the team now lived in Ontario Canada, Catherine was starting grade 9 at Holy Cross Catholic High School, Yolanda was in Grade 10 there, and Cristina was in grade 11 there.

Catherine's POV

It was 7:00am when I was all ready for my first day of High school, I was wearing: a pair of Navy - blue pants (with the HC on the right side), a white short sleeve golf shirt, and black

Me: I'm so exited, I can't wait. What's high school like mom?

**My mom (Aviva): Hija, all I can tell you is that It's so much fun. Don't you think Chris?**

**my dad (Chris): (walks in the dining room) Oh yeah Cathy, those were the best years of my life. Just as long as you participate in everything.**

Me: (eating my food) Gracias mama, thank you daddy. I love you guys.

**Uncle Martin: (walks in) hey Cathy, school isn't that much fun without friends and things like that.**

**Daddy: C'mon bro, don't get her to overwhelmed, you know it's her first day of school. **

**Uncle Martin: A C'mon Chris, since when are you so over protective.**

**Daddy: Since Aviva and I had these girls... Hey don't you know what its like to have kids ?**

**Uncle Martin: (looks at aunty Laura, and my primitas) yeah, but I'm NOT THAT OVER PROTECTIVE!**

Me : Umm guys, I'm going to be #late

as soon as we herd that it was late we went to the school, and I said my "Good byes and I went in with my siblings and cousins.

My POV

I had just finished putting my stuff in my locker (1081), and I was going to the Cafeteria when suddenly I bumped into someone, and all her books scattered on the floor.

Me: Oops I'm so sorry, d'you want me to #help you?

**The girl : Ok thank you, and it's ok **

So I helped her pick up her books, and we even started talking

Me : hey, what's your name anyways?

**The girl : My name? My name is Catherine Kratt - Corcovado. What's yours ?**

Me : (wide eyed) I'm Nat, wait are you from the WK team ?

**Catherine : Yes, my family's the one that travels all over the world savi'n animals. It's original members are : my dad (Chris Kratt), my mom (Aviva Corcovado), my uncle (Martin Kratt), Koki, and Jimmy Z. Then my Aunty came onboard (she's married to my uncle in real life too, their actual kids (my cousins Gavin and Roman)are in the show). I've also got two FanFic cousins (Amy and Valery). My parents got married in the fan fiction world (the world we're in now) then we came (Cris, Yolanda, and I) came around. I also have a sort of half brother (Adam, my dad's kid in real life).**

Me : (walking to class) Wow, amazing I've seen your dad and your uncle since I was about a year old, what classes do you have, Catherine ?

**Catherine : (check's her time table) Learning strat, Science, Gym, and English **

Me : me too...

**Catherine : cool. We have the same classes. Want to walk to class together ?**

Me : you're funny lol, what do you think we're #doing lol

** Catherine : HAHAHAHAHHHHAA lol, nice #seance of humour **

Me : thank's

**Catherine : no #prob **

When we got to class which was in room 107, and our teacher was **Ms. Galucci, **and we satdown she thought us about the right brain/left brain stuff, the seven smarts, and then we had these quizzes. In between we made friends with **Julia B (a girl with brown hair witch she usually kept it in a bun, and and sort of hazel eyes (based on my actual friend) and Christina (she goes to core with us). **When class was done we went up to science which was in room 202, and our teacher was **Mrs. Pizzardi (my fav teacher).**I met up with my friend **MelPel (a girl with short brown hair, white skin and sometimes wears glasses, my BFF since grade 6)**, and we sort of made friends with **Christian (he goes to core core with us too, and he's sort of based** on** my friend), and another Melissa I met (a girl that has brown hair and brown eyes with glasses just like me. Based on my friend ). There were other kids in the class but I'm not going to get into them. **But this guy that used to bug me since #grade 7 (total snake)... Not going to get into him until much later chaps. So anyways I introduced my friend **MelPel **to Catherine in the first 15 minutes of class.

Catherine's POV

**Nat : Hey Mel, what's up ?**

**Melisa : (gives her a friendly hug) hey Nathalie, nothing much how about you ?**

**Nat : nothing much, hey I want you to meat my friend Catherine Kratt - Corcovado **

**Melisa : (looks at me) hey Catherine, nice to meet ya **

Me: Nice to meet ya too Mel, you guys can call me Cathy if you want

**Nat : heyyyyy, how come ya didn't me that before... I would've #called Cathy from the moment we knocked heads LOL**

**Melisa : wait a minute, you girls bumped into eachother ? Nat you didn't tell me that **

**_Me and Nat : oops we forgot LOL, yeah we bumped into eachother on the way to homeroom _**

Mrs. Pizzardi moved me and **Nat** up to the front, she moved **Melisa P** to the back, she moved **Melisa C** to the desk across from us, **Julia B** got moved to the desk that was diagonally from us, and **Christian F** got moved behind Nat. Then she passed around the course info sheet, and she read all the tings we were going to lern about (among those things were the two fields that made my dad & uncle who they are today. They're Biology and ecology (**true fact).**

my POV

At the end of class it was time for Gym, my other best friend **Alexia **was there, and that's when we met** Sara Alonzi (a girl who has hair colour a shade lighter than ours and wavy, white skin, brown eyes with glasses. Based on one of my best friends), Emenay (a girl with dark brown puffy hair, tan skin (always in a ponytail). baced on one of my friend) Allissandra aka Ally, and Celine.**

Lunch time came and I went to buy lunch when Adam took my lunch money away, then I to sit at the table in the corner of the caf and just sat there. Cathy ended up finding me and invited me over her house (who knew the KRATT bros lived close to me in Fanfic).

In English class Adam started bullying Catherine, and **Vince (**this dude we met that's part of the group I like to call "The Core Group") and I had to help her with pick up her books (I actually left a book on the floor. Just to see what would #happen and they actually #hooked up and then Vince actually asked Cathy out actually Cathy invited him, Jason, Ju B, and the rest of our little group over to her house lol). And that's how **VinceAtherine** started. There are some hints on **AnthoNathalie** (not as much as there are for **AnthoNessa**) too but we just friends. **Anthony and Vanessa** are **both my friends** though.**  
**

so that is what happened on the first day of school and as the days went by Adam was bugging Mel C, Cathy, and I. Luckily I stuck up for my friend Melissa in science and Vince stuck up for Cathy In English


End file.
